Chat
by Jaeyongiee
Summary: Random (dirty) chat antara Jaehyun dan Taeyong / Jaehyun x Taeyong / Jaeyong / NCT / Repost dari wattpad / Review?


**Taeyong:** Jaehyun

 **Taeyong:** Jaehyunnie~

 **Taeyong:** Jaehyuuuunnie~

 **Taeyong:** Jaehyuuuuuuuuuuuuuunie ~ ~

 **Jaehyun:** Apa, hyung?

 **Taeyong:** Jaehyunnie~ Kenapa lama sekali balasnya?

 **Jaehyun:** Kita sedang di kelas, hyung. Belajar Matematika.

 **Taeyong:** Lalu?

 **Jaehyun:** Perhatikan ke depan. Aku tidak mau mengajari semua materi yang tidak hyung pahami setiap hari

 **Taeyong:** :(

 **Taeyong:** :(

 **Taeyong:** :(((

 **Taeyong:** :((((((

 **Jaehyun:** Hyung..

 **Taeyong:** Memangnya kenapa? :(

 **Jaehyun:** Jika hyung memperhatikan kelas. Aku tidak usah membantu hyung belajar lagi sepulang sekolah

 **Taeyong:** :(

 **Jaehyun:** Apa, hyung?

 **Taeyong:** Tapi aku melakukannya agar aku bisa menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu denganmu, Jaehyunnie!

 **Jaehyun:**

 **Jaehyun:** Kita sudah menghabiskan hampir sepanjang hari bersama. Dengan mengingat fakta bahwa hyung duduk di belakangku

 **Taeyong:** Tapi di sini, di sekolah, kita sama sekali tak punya privasi!

 **Jaehyun:** Privasi untuk apa? Belajar matematika bisa di mana saja

 **Taeyong:** ...Hmm

 **Jaehyun:** Kenapa meninggalkan kelas, hyung?

 **Jaehyun:** ?

 **Jaehyun:** Taeyong-hyung?

 **Jaehyun:**

 **Jaehyun:** Kemana?

 **Taeyong:** Aku di kamar mandi ~

 **Jaehyun:** Apa yang kau lakukan di sana, hyung?

 **Jaehyun:**

 **Taeyong:** Aku menghabiskan waktu dengan membayangkanmu, Jaehyunnie~ ;)

 **Jaehyun:**

 **Taeyong:** Aku bosan di kelas

 **Taeyong:** Matematika itu membosankan

 **Taeyong:** Aku tidak mau belajar agar kau tetap harus mengajariku nanti~

 **Jaehyun:**

 **Taeyong:** Jaehyun

 **Taeyong:** Jaehyunnie

 **Taeyong:** Saranghae

 **Jaehyun:**

 **Taeyong:** Jaehyunnie, kau tahu apa yang aku inginkan sekarang?

 **Jaehyun:** Apa?

 **Taeyong:** Aku ingin kau datang ke sini ~

 **Jaehyun:**

 **Jaehyun:** Apa yang kau lakukan, hyung?

 **Taeyong:** Jaehyun

 **Taeyong:** Jaehyunnie~~ aku sudah membuka celanaku ;)

 **Taeyong:** Aku sedang memikirkanmu

 **Jaehyun:**

 **Taeyong:** Uh! Aku kesusahan memasukkan jariku

 **Taeyong:** Tolong~

 **Jaehyun:**

 **Taeyong:** Aku ingin kau di sini, Jaehyun. Jariku tidak cukup memuaskan :(

 **Taeyong:** Aku ingin punyamu :(

 **Taeyong:** Yang besar dan panjang itu :(

 **Jaehyun:**

 **Taeyong:** Tapi kalau langsung masuk pasti sakit :(

 **Taeyong:** Tenang saja :D

 **Taeyong:** Aku bisa pakai mulutku

 **Taeyong:** Dan lidahku :9

 **Taeyong:** Supaya basah dulu

 **Taeyong:** Yummy~ hmmm.

 **Jaehyun:**

 **Taeyong:** Aku mau hisap itu sekarang :(

 **Taeyong:** Kapan kau datang kemari, Jaehyunnie?

 **Taeyong:** :((((

 **Jaehyun:**

 **Jaehyun:** Berhenti, hyung

 **Taeyong:** Aku sudah siap ~

 **Taeyong:** Sudah basah dan longgar ~

 **Taeyong:** Minta diisi punyamu Jaehyunnie ~

 **Taeyong:** :(

 **Taeyong:** Jaehyunnie bisa masukin langsung kok. Sekali sentak juga tidak apa-apa

 **Taeyong:** Taeyongie suka dikasari ;)

 **Taeyong:** Uh! Hng

 **Jaehyun:** Hn.

 **Taeyong:** Spanking juga boleh~

 **Taeyong:** Hnnhhh

 **Jaehyun:**

 **Taeyong:** Jaehyunnie~ punyamuuuuu~ Mau punyamu~

 **Jaehyun:**

 **Taeyong:** Jariku yang keluar masuk rasanya tidak seenak punya Hyunnie :(

 **Taeyong:** Uh!

 **Jaehyun:**

 **Jaehyun:**

 **Taeyong:** Jaehyun?

 **Jaehyun:** Berhenti mengirimiku pesan, hyung

 **Taeyong:** Kenapa?

 **Taeyong:** Jaehyuuuuun~

 **Taeyong:** :((((

 **Taeyong:** Jaehyunnie~ kenapa tidak dibalas?

 **Jaehyun:** Sekarang kita lihat seberapa keras kau akan mengerangkan namaku, hyung

 **Jaehyun:** Aku pastikan seluruh sekolah akan mendengarnya

 **Taeyong:** Maksudnya?

 **Taeyong:** ?

 **Taeyong:**

 **Jaehyun:** Lihat ke belakang

 **Taeyong:**

 **Taeyong:** Hehehehe

* * *

 **Yuta:** Aku dengar suara jeritan

 **Johnny:** Jeritan? Jeritan apa? Setan?

 **Yuta:** Tidak tahu!

 **Yuta:** Jangan asal bicara

 **Johnny:** Aku tidak peduli, Nakamoto

 **Johnny:** Cepat kembali ke kelas

 **Johnny:** Jangan lupa beli permen karetku

 **Yuta:** Iya iya

* * *

END


End file.
